14 Days Of Counseling With MrStern
by kawaiistrawberrykiwii
Summary: For 2 weeks, an arranged married couple will take marriage counseling. For 2 week, they will spend all the time they can with each other. For 2 weeks, they will gradually fall in love, and love like a real couple
1. SabakuBabies

**Okay , hello all ^_^ I've put Hear My Voice on hiatus , because I have writers block for that story no inspiration at all ! I hope You enjoy this new one though ! ;D heh . BUT **_**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING OF SOME SORT (sadly) maybe the servants . . . but do they count? xD**_

**14 Days of Counseling with Mr. Stern**

"A-ano, Temari-Chan…" Hinata timidly pressed her pointer fingers together, head facing the red carpet.

Her eyes were darting around the room nervously, for she was in a room with 2 other people-her new family. A pretty middle-aged blonde stood in front of a pair of newlyweds. Her facial expressions deliberate, as her cerulean eyes were fierce.

"I'm serious here! You two have been married for about 4 months! And _nothing _has happened then! No date, no baby-making, and not even communication! What's wrong with you two?" Temari smashed her hand onto the wooden table nearby.

Hinata's pale face flushed, for it went to 10 different shades of red.

_B-B-Baby-M-Making? _Hinata's face went purple.

"Temari, be quiet," a boy with fiery red hair muttered under his breath, as he looked away.

"Gaara, shut up! You will listen to me! 2 week, you two must do some marriage counseling with me," Temari affirmed, crossing her arms.

"No," Gaara glared at his older sister, "The girl, nor I will go along with this frivolous idea you're thinking of."

Temari's eye twitched.

"YOU TWO DEFINITELY NEED HELP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME! Respect your wife!" Temari scolded as she tried to smack her younger brother's head, only to have it batted away.

Temari deeply breathed in, and then looked at Hinata.

"What do you guys talk about during dinner?"

Hinata looked up slightly at her sister-in-law.

"A-ano…trai-training s-skills… a-an-and str-strate-strategies," Hinata said meekly.

"And," Temari pursued.

"T-The food," Hinata squeaked.

Temari rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"And," she concluded, "this is why you two need help. Come here for two weeks. I'm going to make you two have Sabaku-babies."

"H…Hah?" Hinata's head shot up, eyes alarmed.

**I apologize that this was very short _ but this wasn't really a chapter , so heh ;3 I will try to upload more as soon as possible . Review ? Heh .**


	2. Day 1: Go On A Date

**Hellos~~ I'm very inspired to write this fanfic ;D Please enjoy this ~**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**_

**14 Days of Counseling with Mr. Stern**

**Day 1: Go On a Date**

"Okay, first thing you two must do: Go on a date," Temari demanded, her eyes sneaky.

"No," Gaara said, "I'm busy."

"T-Tem-Temari-Chan…G-Gaar-Gaara…Gaara-kun is v-ve-very busy," Hinata took a glimpse at Gaara, only to find him staring back at her. Hinata's face went purple as she looked away.

"You two _have_ to go! It's like I'm the one running this marriage for you! Stupid baby brother," Temari coiled in anger.

"I don't have time for dates-"Gaara's cool voice hissed.

Temari closed her eyes and sighed deeply, obviously pissed.

"Go. On. A. Date! Hinata," Temari looked at Hinata with pleading eyes," Please, go on a date with that useless kid?"

"A-A-Ano…" Hinata nervously looked at Gaara," G-Gaara-kun…"

"Fine," Gaara looked away.

"Secret weapon," Temari observed as she looked from Hinata to Gaara.

~o.O.o~

"G-Gaa-Gaara-kun, where d-do y-y-you want t-t-t-to g-go?" Hinata pressed her fingers together as she looked down.

"Doesn't matter with me," Gaara said blandly.

"_Amusement Park,"_ whispered a quiet voice.

Hinata jumped slightly, as she saw Temari out of the corner of her eye.

"D-Do you want t-t-to g-g-g-g-o t-to the A-amuse-amusement P-park?" Hinata stumbled over words.

Gaara nodded nonchalantly.

~o.O.o~

"Isn't that the Kazekage?"

"Is that his girlfriend or something? She looks kind of plain…and scared."

"I wanna go talk to him."

"But his girlfriend's there…"

"So? She might not be his girlfriend."

A pretty blonde girl walked over to Gaara and Hinata, followed by a brunette.

"Hey there, are you the Kazekage?" The blonde fluttered her eyelids, only to be whacked in the shoulders by her brunette friend.

"Anita, don't do that," the brunette giggled as she caught glimpses of Gaara. Hinata stared at them strangely.

_Is this what Gaara faces when he's in public? _Hinata's eyes moved from Gaara to the girls.

"Yeah," Gaara simply said.

The Brunette looked over at Hinata.

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked bluntly, scanning Hinata in disgust. Hinata went red, and looked down to her feet.

"No, she's not my girlfriend," Gaara said, to the girl's delight. He took Hinata's hand. Hinata looked bewildered.

"She's my wife," Gaara replied, as she pulled Hinata along. Hinata's face flushed to the deepest red it could, and she felt as if she was about to faint.

And, as predicted, Hinata fainted-into Gaara's arms.

Gaara's expression was unable to predict, as he simply carried his timid wife and set her down on a bench. After he carefully perched her down, he crossed his arms as he sat next to her.

"_Dammit Gaara! Do something!" _A nearby figure thought, identified as Temari. She hid behind the tree they were under, and watched them.

_-insert vibrating noise here-_

"_Dammit, who could that be? I'm busy!" _Temari thought angrily as she flipped her phone open, to see a text message from Shikamaru, her boyfriend.

_Troublesome, did you still wanna go to the amusement park?_

Meanwhile, while Temari was checking her phone, she didn't notice Gaara looking at Hinata's soft face. He felt a slight urge to touch her skin, to see if it was really soft as her heart and face appeared. Just as he was about to reach out, he heard Temari. Quickly, he drew back his arms and stood up toward the sound.

"YES! Shika, I… wanna… go," Temari shouted as she texted Shikamaru. She smiled to herself for a moment, but the smile soon faded as she saw Gaara glaring at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, hey there baby brother," Temari laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. Her eyes darted from left to right anxiously.

"_SHIT SHIT SHIT!"_ Temari mentally slapped herself, in hopes it was just a dream.

"Are you stalking us?" Gaara's monotone voice broke Temari's thoughts. Temari instantly shook her head, as words scrambled out of her mouth.

"No, no, no, no. I wasn't _stalking_ you, because…"she looked down at her phone, "Shikamaru asked me to come here too! Haha, yeah… that's it."

"Of course Temari," Gaara said sarcastically to Temari, who eeped nervously.

She whipped out her phone in front of Gaara's face.

"See? It's Shikamaru's text!"

"Of course. He texted you just now about it, why here so early?"

Temari shook her head sadly as she looked down.

"I didn't want him to wait for me," she replied, before sprinting off as fast as she could.

"Intense SHIT there!" Temari muttered under her breath as she ran.

**~o.O.o~**

Gaara sighed slightly before he headed back to the bench he placed Hinata. He frowned with distastefulness when he saw that Hinata wasn't there anymore.

He growled slightly, before he sat down and shook his head.

** ~o.O.o~**

Hinata stumbled around the amusement park blindly, very confused.

"_Where am I?"_ Hinata thought nervously as she looked around at all the people walking by her. She stopped walking, to take in more of her surroundings before words appeared in her head.

"_Are you his girlfriend?" _

"_No, she's not my girlfriend. She's my wife," _

Hinata felt her face flush again as her head soon became lightheaded, and was caught in someone else's arms.

"G-Ga-Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked before she looked up, and for some reason, she felt relieved to find it was Kiba instead of Gaara.

"Nah, I'm not that red-headed freak. Hey Hinata, don't go around fainting in this amusement park. There's dirty freaks here that will do any-"

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted timidly as her face went red again. She looked down from all the stares she was receiving. Hinata heard Kiba chuckle, before he spoke again.

"Why are you here alone?"

Hinata poked her fingers together as her face went into a deeper shade of red.

"A-A-Ano… I was w-with G-G-Ga-Gaara-kun…" Hinata trailed off. Kiba looked at Hinata strangely, with that confused and pissed off look on his face.

"Did that guy ditch you? Wait- why were you even with him? Wait…no, you guys got married right? Yeah, you did…I was there…" Kiba went into a deep thought.

Hinata giggled quietly, catching Kiba's attention. He looked at Hinata, and his face went a slight pink.

"A-Ano, K-K-Kiba-kun. Can y-you help m-m-me find G-Gaara-kun?"

Kiba nodded uncertainly, "Yeah, sure Hinata."

**~o.O.o~**

"So, why did you ever get married to that red-head?" Kiba asked nervously.

"A-arrange m-m-marriage. B-but, G-G-Gaara-k-kun is nice," Hinata smiled to herself at the last part.

"He's not…hurting you right?" Kiba narrowed his eyes at Hinata.

"Hah?" Hinata's face went utterly clueless. Kiba merely shook his head before he continued walking around.

"Hinata, wanna go with me on the Ferris wheel? It'll be quick, I promise. I just wanna talk to you," Kiba looked away from Hinata, instead, he looked down.

"O-O-Okay," Hinata pressed her fingers together.

**~o.O.o~**

When Hinata and Kiba got in, the Ferris wheel instantly moved, and usually stopped at the top. As predicted, the Ferris wheel stopped at the top.

"So, Hinata. Why did you come here with Gaara anyways?" Kiba's face became serious, as he intense look made Hinata glance away nervously.

"T-T-Temari-Chan w-want-wanted u-us to d-d-do marr-marriage counseling…" Hinata blushed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? What's wrong with Temari? Insane blondie…" Kiba rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms together.

"N-No… T-Temari-Chan is n-n-nice too…"

Kiba was about to open his mouth, but then the Ferris Wheel stopped moving, and the door smacked open. Hinata looked out the door to see Gaara standing in front of there, his arms crossed as he glared at Kiba.

"I was watching Hinata for you while you disappeared," Kiba sneered at Gaara, who nodded his head.

"Thanks for watching _my_ wife for me. Watch Kankuro for me too, will you?" Gaara said in a dull tone. Hinata walked to his side.

"S-S-So-Sorry, G-Gaara-kun… I g-go-got l-lost," Hinata looked down as her face went red. Gaara nodded, before he walked towards the exit door.

"T-Thank y-y-you, Kiba. G-good-goodbye," Hinata smiled gently at Kiba, before she walked off with Gaara.

As they walked back, there was awkward silence between Gaara and Hinata.

"A-Ano," Hinata said timidly as she looked from her feet to Gaara, who looked over at her.

"What?" He asked, his expression unpredictable still.

"S-sorry," Hinata mumbled.

"Hn," Gaara replied.

**~o.O.o~**

"How did the date go?" Temari blasted right into questions as soon as the newlyweds entered the room.

"Hn," Gaara crossed his arms. Hinata pressed her fingers against each other.

"Did, anything, you know, _happen?"_ Temari said slyly as she smirked at the couple.

"T-T-Temari-Chan!" Hinata shouted nervously as she blushed, before she excused herself to her and Gaara's room. Gaara got up as well, and went outside, leaving Temari snickering and smirking to herself.

**I bet I made a lot of mistakes _ But I'm a little too tired to correct AGAIN , so I hoped that you all enjoyed this :DD this was the actual chapter , and it's pretty short too, sorry D: Kairi will write better for Chapter 2 xD**

**Review Please ? :DD**


End file.
